


Short Stories #1

by MarieThe1st



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, High school Wade and Peter, M/M, Peter Needs a Hug, Peters 17 Wades 18, Pre scarred Wade, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wade is ready to be the one to hug him, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieThe1st/pseuds/MarieThe1st
Summary: Peter grinned when he saw his best friend skipping towards him yellow jacket flapping in the wind “Dude I thought you were grounded.”“I am,” Wade sighed flopping down next to the other super.





	Short Stories #1

Artist

mamaluciscaelum.tumblr.com/

 

 

 

 

Peter grinned when he saw his best friend skipping towards him yellow jacket flapping in the wind “Dude I thought you were grounded.”

 

“I am,” Wade sighed flopping down next to the other super. “They got me cleaning the stables.”

 

“If they find out you’re gone-“

 

“They won’t, believe me.” Wade chuckled taking off his jacket and slipping it around the boy's shoulder.

 

“Thanks,” Peter said softly, slipping his arms through the sleeves and trying to inconspicuously smell Wade's scent lingering on it.

 

“You catch any baddies yet?”

 

“Nope.” Peter glanced over at the older boy admiring the way despite their mere year difference Wade already had biceps. Stop staring, you’re such a dweeb, Peter thought to himself turning around. ”Um, why exactly are you grounded?”

 

Wade's grin was impossible to miss even with his mask on “I put hair remover in Hanks shampoo, dude can’t take a joke.”

 

Peter laughed before slapping a hand over his mouth “Wade that’s terrible, you definitely deserve getting grounded.”

 

“You saying you didn’t miss hanging out with me?” Wade asked wrapping himself around the smaller boy and nuzzling the side of his head, making him squeal and push the other boy away.

 

Peter's heart was doing jumping jacks in his chest like it always did when Wade touched him. “Course but you really crossed the line.”

 

“I know I’m bad with boundaries.”

 

“Clearly.”

 

“Sorry do you want me to-“

 

“No! I mean it’s okay.”

 

Wade was quiet before he slowly pulled his mask off. His short blonde hair sticking up in ridicules spikes. “Peter.”

 

Peter turned looking up at the older boy.

 

Wade leaned forward pulling the boys mask up over his mouth and pecking him gently on the lips.

 

Peter should have pushed Wade away should’ve, could’ve but damn his lips and Peter had it way too bad and before he knew it Wade had a hand under Peters suit doing his best to feel up and down the boy.

 

“Off,” Wade mumbled tugging on the boy's suit but Peter quickly put a stop to it.

 

“There’s no way you’re getting any from me on a friggin roof, where everyone can see.”

 

“So you do like me, huh.”

 

Peter’s blush was on clear display, he couldn’t deny it this time.

 

Wade pulled back grinning from ear to ear his sky blue eyes shimmering under the moonlight. “You wanna go raid the fridge and maybe take the Professors chair for a spin.”

 

“You think of the worst ideas,” Peter huffed his face still burning as he pulled his mask back on and straighten himself out, glad for once he was wearing the protective cup, at least Wade couldn’t see how embarrassingly hard he’d gotten from just a little make-out sesh.

 

“Kissing you wasn’t so bad.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes getting to his feet and running across the roof “You’re never getting this jacket back” he called over his shoulder as leaped over the edge.

 

Wade just grinned.

 

The first time they fucked was in Wade's bed, it was all going pretty good until Logan walked in on them.

 

Peter was pretty sure he and the man would never be able to make eye contact again.

 

The second time was in Peters car (that Tony had gotten him for his 17th birthday).

 

They parked in an abandoned lot and Wade showed Peter a much better use of his fast mouth.

 

Wade wanted to announce that they were dating right away but Peter made him wait until after he’d broken it to his dads. It didn’t go well, Tony threatened to “Thrash that boy corrupting my little baby.”

 

Wade flaunted Peter all over campus being super lovey dovey with the boy until Jean begged them to stop walking around with a hand in each other’s pocket.

 

“Spideypool.”

 

“What?”

 

“Us, it’s our ship name.”

 

“Sure,” Peter said stretching out to snag another Oreo. “You’re supposed to be finishing your calculus.”

 

Wade groaned throwing an arm over his face “Why can’t you do it, you’re a genius.”

 

Peter laughed pulling up the boys shirt and blowing on his beautifully flat stomach until the boy nearly fell off the bed laughing.

 

“If you’re gonna blow I’d rather you blew something else” The older boy purred trying to sneak his hand into Peters waistband.

 

“Wade no. You need to focus.” Peter giggled pushing at the boys chest which felt like a wall of muscles, it really wasn’t fair. Why was Wade so much more cut than him. It couldn’t be because he gorged himself on snacks.

 

“I’ll focus better after, you know I will baby.” Wade cooed doing his best puppy dog eyes.

 

Peter pretended like he was thinking about it knowing full well he was just as much if not more of a horn dog and wanted that D. “Hold on.” Getting up he checked that his bedroom door was locked. His dads were out of town and had a strict no-Wade-allowed-inside-without-our-being-here rule. They’d left Friday in charge but thanks to Peters programming skills, thanks dad, the AI was blissfully unaware. Making sure the door was locked he climbed back into bed.

 

Wade tossed the Cal textbook not caring where it landed.

 

“Condom.”

 

Wade pulled a bright pink Hello Kitty themed one out of his pocket laughing when the boy rolled his eyes.

 

“Wade Winston Wilson-“

 

“Oh, boy, using my full name. Daddy’s in trouble.”

 

“-you are not fucking me with that and stop referring to yourself as daddy.”

 

“It’s ribbed.”

 

“Why aren’t you naked.”

 

Wade giggled tearing off his clothes in haste as Peter did the same.

 

Wade lubed up his finger and pushed it into Peters hole finding it surprisingly loose “Did you already prep?”

 

“I figured the night would lead to this eventually.” Peter moaned squeezing his muscles around the thick digit.

 

“So we’ve been studying this whole time while you were primed and prepped!”

 

“Shut up and fuck me, Wade.” Peter growled.

 

Wade flipped Peter over so the boy was ass up, his thin legs quivering in anticipation as they hung off the side of the bed. The temptation was too strong Wade couldn't stop himself from smacking the teen hard across the buns making the boy yelp. Grinning wickedly he spread the boy’s ass cheeks licking down his ass crack and savoring the muffled squeal, pulling the boy back by his neck so his face wasn’t smushed Wade roughly kissed the boys lips before continuing to thrust his finger in and out of the boys pink hole until the boy was humping his hand and keening loudly. Pulling out Wade ripped the condom open slipping it on and pressing back into Peter in one fluid motion. “So tight,” he groaned reaching around to manhandle the boys cock as he pumped in and out of the boy.

 

Peter whimpered so close he could come at any second.

 

Wade began circling his hips as he humped the boy nibbling at his neck and shoulders.

 

“No-no marks da-dad’ll kill you.”

 

Wade growled biting the boy between the shoulder blades. He could compromise.

 

Peter screamed the boy’s name cumming hard into Wade's warm hand and sagging into the side of the bed. Wade followed closely.

 

“We should take a shower” Peter mumbled eyes growing heavy.

 

Wade grinned, it always filled him with pride when he fucked Peter to sleep. “Later pumpkin.” He tucked the boy into bed and then finished his homework fairly quickly (he really did work better after sex). Packing his stuff back into his backpack he kissed the boy’s forehead. Opening the window he prepared to climb out when he spied his yellow jacket hanging in the boy’s closet, grinning he shook his head. It looked better on Peter anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Fan art to short fics, your wish is my command. Send me links to art that you want me to turn into short fics. Please include the artist if you can, either way, I’ll have to search for them. XX
> 
> This first one is from ceeceeYAlater95 I hope you likey and appreciate it, babes, because I wrote this on my fucking phone at 5 am in the damn morning. Sorry, enjoy.


End file.
